pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian
Ian is the main character of the Pokémon Tales story. Appearance Ian sports a long blue coat that covers his body. He has sandy blond hair, and sports goggles on his head. His face is generally in a serious pose, only smiling slightly when things go his way. Character Not much is known about his past. He is anti-social, preferring Pokémon companionship to humans. However, he is a highly seasoned trainer, with greatly trained Pokémon, some seen using moves without commands. He has high faith and trust in his Pokémon. Once a trainer has earned his respect, he treats them better. Ian is a thrill seeker, seeking out the strongest of opponents. When he battled a foe that pushes him to his limit, he gets more and more excited, almost giddy. He has shown to care deeply for Pokémon, physically assaulting a trainer for abandoning it and leaving it to die. He looks down upon trainers who don't care for their Pokémon, saying they're not worthy, and sometimes forgetting completely about them. He doesn't enjoy those who are ignorant of their Pokémon, not bothering with them unless told to. Ian understands the strengths and limits of his Pokémon, and pushes them as far as he can in battle. However, he identifies when further battle will be detrimental to his Pokémon, telling them that they've done enough to allow them to stop fighting. This care for Pokémon leads him to directly combat criminal organizations like Team Rocket, trying to stop them from abusing their Pokémon and harming others. He is kind and encouraging to children, never chastising them, and instead using the opportunities to teach them. He has been shown to have a soft spot for an individual who was orphaned on the street, but it isn't yet known whether this is an isolated incident or not. He has been shown to be disdainful towards fathers who don't acknowledge their child's dreams and desires, hinting that he has father problems. He actively went out of his way to attempt to convince Elise's father that her path was one that deserved respect, having to control his anger as he did. He has a catchphrase. "Keep up, or you'll fall behind." While he never explains this, one meaning stated by Elise is that one has to constantly work hard to keep up with their rivals and those around them, or else they'll leave them behind, growing beyond their reach. Gear This is a list of gear that he keeps on him. * Jacket: He always wears his signature jacket. * Goggles: He keeps goggles on his head. He uses them to see in a sandstorm, and in water. * Pokémon Food: He makes his own Pokémon food. * Cooking supplies: He cooks food for the group * Dishes: He has people plates and Pokémon bowls. * Everstone: He has an Everstone, that seems to have great significance to him. * Rope: He has rope. * Frisbee: He has a frisbee, which he sometime uses to train or play with Pokémon. * Bandana: He uses this bandana to cover his mouth, from sand and spore like attacks. * Mortar and Pestle * Bottle Pokémon In Rotation With Professor Oak At Charicific Valley Befriended/Commanded Pokémon seen in non-canon specials Badges Earned Ian/Kanto Badges|Kanto Badges Ian/Johto Badges|Johto Badges Ian/Hoenn Badges|Hoenn Badges Trivia *He is based off Wes from Pokémon Colosseum, in personality and appearance. **He doesn't have a Snag Machine however. *His personality is also based off Ryoma Echizen, the main character from The Prince of Tennis. * It's revealed that he doesn't know how to swim. **This is due to his home region being a desert. **By Vs. Mudkip, he learns how to swim. * As of the current time in the Pokémon Tales series, Ian has yet to own any Pokémon of the Electric or Dark type. * It is hinted that he has problems with his father. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters